Destiny Waits For No One
by Venus163
Summary: My first Card Captors fic! It's Sakura and Li. Six years into the future, Sakura faces the ultimate Clow Card... and Li *still* hasn't told her about his feelings!
1. Chapter 01

~DESTINY WAITS FOR NO ONE- PART 1~  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
Hola, everyone! If you're reading this, you're probably a Cardcaptors fan. Well, I personally don't watch the show a whole lot, but...  
  
Someone got me hooked on these! Someone named Angel of Saturn! If you're reading this: I LOVED YOUR STORY, "PICTURE PERFECT"! I never actually got around to reviewing it, but I LUVED it! It made me a fan.   
  
Just so you know, I *hate* Meilin. I think that Li and Sakura totally belong together! This fic is totally in Li's Point of View!  
  
Please, send reviews to crescent87@hotmail.com . If it's really bad, please say so (nicely) and I'll know that I should stick to Digimon Fic writing and just *read* Cardcaptor fics.  
  
Let's see...  
  
(::As within most of her recent stories, the characters walk in on her; in this case, Li and Sakura::)  
  
"Hey Venus163! What are you doing?" Li asks.  
  
(Venus163 sweatdrops)  
  
Um, nothing! Seriously!  
  
Li sees her guilty face, then notices the reader(s). He immediately put two and two together and reached five. "Ooh, the Author's Notes! Let me say them!"  
  
Um...  
  
"Yeah! I get to say the Author's Notes! I..."  
  
Sakura pipes up, "Whoever said *you* get to say them? What about me?"  
  
"But it's my turn..."  
  
"No fair!"  
  
They continue arguing.  
  
(Venus163 sweatdrops)  
  
Um... well, let's just leave them alone, shall we? *I'll* say the notes. I don't own Cardcaptors, just the plot. If I *did* own Cardcaptors, I'd be *really* rich and not sitting in front of my computer typing this. This story has *major* mushiness...  
  
This show is set 6 years into the future from the present day show.  
  
Um, it's PG. Anyone who saw the show can handle this... I think...  
  
(Back to Li and Sakura)  
  
"Venus163 said that *I* could say them..."  
  
"She never did!"  
  
"Yes she did!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too, HA!"  
  
(Venus163 is *mad*)  
  
WHY DON'T YOU PLAY ROCK PAPER SCISSORS FOR IT?!!?  
  
Sakura smiles. "Alright."  
  
Li smiles too. "Three out of four?"  
  
"Right."  
  
(Venus163 sighs)  
  
Oh well. On with Part 1.  
  
  
  
~DESTINY WAITS FOR NO ONE- PART 1~  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
He was in love with her.  
  
He had been for a long time. Li had stopped denying it years ago. They had met in rivalry in the third grade, and had become friends over the period of six years. They had caught new cards, battled new challenges. And however hard it seemed to be, they had *always* won.  
  
Oh, how he loved her. But he could never tell her. She would *never* feel the same for him. Why, she probably hated him...  
  
"Li!"  
  
He jumped. "What is it, Meilin?"  
  
Meilin had her hands on her hips. "We need to *go*! Madison was all secretive today; they're going to capture a new Card! I can't let that... *Sakura* get all the glory!"  
  
Li sighed. "Alright."  
  
Meilin had stretched the old rivalry between her and Sakura these past six years, refusing to believe that *Sakura* was the real Cardcaptor, not her.   
  
He had to admit, Meilin had grown prettier over the six years, but still, she was *nothing* compared to Sakura...  
  
Dressing in his usual getup, he let the impatient Meilin drag him out of his house. It was *very* embarrassing for him; to be ordered about in his own house by *Meilin*...  
  
Once at the park, he clenched his teeth against the cold wind. He knew that Meilin was waiting for him to put an arm around her to warm her, but *no way* was he doing *that*. Catching sight of Sakura, he let himself have the luxury of staring at her.  
  
"Gawd, she's beautiful," he said to himself.  
  
"What?" Meilin asked.  
  
Li shook his head vigorously. "Um, nothing!"  
  
As Meilin looked skeptically at him, he stared at *her*, Sakura.  
  
She shivered suddenly, the cold wind going right through her outfit, even though she was wearing a robe-like cape over it.  
  
She was nervous, he could see.   
  
"Are you sure there's a Clow Card here, Sakura?" Madison asked, coming into view, while shivering.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura," Kero said, also appearing. His teeth were chattering. "There's nothing here..."  
  
"I'm positive. I can *sense* it, it's very strong, but I just can't *see* it..."  
  
Kero fell silent. Li had heard the confidence in Sakura's voice as well. He knew as well as Kero did that she knew something they didn't.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. "Clow Card..."  
  
"Hey you! Butt off! This is our territory!"  
  
Li groaned as Meilin, unable to contain her open jealousy of Sakura, pulled him into view. Madison stepped in front of Sakura with Kero floating in front of her.  
  
"Shh! You'll ruin her concentration!" Madison insisted.  
  
"I'll yell if I want to! Besides, what does she have that I..."  
  
A small gasp interrupted her. They all turned to Sakura, who had paled.  
  
"What is it, Sakura?" Kero asked immediately.  
  
"It's *the card*, Kero."  
  
As soon as she had spoken Kero and Madison's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Oh no, then what do we do about it?" Madison demanded.  
  
"I..."  
  
"She's right, Sakura," Kero said confidingly. "You need to..."  
  
Sakura suddenly stood up, an aura of power glowing on her form for a moment, before her eyes flew open and she said clearly, "Evil Card, show yourself!"  
  
Li became uneasy.  
  
The wind blew and leaves rustled for a second, before the wind turned into black smoke that swirled mysteriously. Sakura waited patiently, her wand in her hand.  
  
Suddenly, the smoke contracted, and then became loose again before disappearing. Where the smoke had been appeared a very tall, hooded figure, similar to the Time Card, but much more foreboding and with a great aura of evil.  
  
Meilin arrogantly turned her nose up. " *I* could call on that with my hands tied behind my..."  
  
"Shut up, Meilin!" Li snapped, speaking for the first time since arriving. He was sick and tired of hearing her slander Sakura.  
  
They all stared at him, excepting Sakura, who was staring at the Evil Card.  
  
"Meilin, this isn't a game," Li said angrily. "This is real life! The Evil Card is the most dangerous card there is, and the person who called upon it has to fight it! And there's only one person who can call upon the Evil Card, and that's the real Cardcaptor..."  
  
Meilin's eyes widened, and she gasped. They all turned to Sakura, who held all the mystery and suspense.  
  
Suddenly Sakura's lips curled up into a small smile. Jumping up, she tore off her cape and stood in front of the Card, her pink, angelic gown trailing along behind her with the night wind.  
  
She gave a soft sigh, eyes closed. Abruptly, her eyes flew open and with a small snap of her wrist, held a Clow Card in front of her.  
  
Li stared as the blood drained from Madison's face. "Oh no," she was saying, "Oh no, Sakura, you *can't* do that..."  
  
Kero must have realized what Sakura had in mind, too, for he flew in front of Sakura, saying desperately, "No, Sakura, this is too dangerous! You can't do this, you might not..."  
  
Sakura interrupted, her face emotionless, "Destiny waits for no one," and Li, along with Kero and Madison, knew that Sakura was not going to turn away, for it was her destiny as a Cardcaptor to be a part of this battle.  
  
"Sakura..." Madison began, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Madison," Sakura said softly, "You're my friend, and you always will be, wherever I am, and however far apart we are."  
  
Madison looked at her before saying, "Good luck, Sakura."  
  
"What's going on?" Li asked, feeling *really* uneasy.  
  
"Sakura," Kero choked, "I'm honored to have met you, and for the honor to have helped you..."  
  
"No, Kero," Sakura said, looking straight at him. "It is *I* who should be honored to have had your help."  
  
Kero's eyes shimmered with tears, though he tried to hide it. "Sakura..." He said as he retreated to where Madison was and settled on her shoulder.  
  
Sakura looked over her shoulder, still holding the card in front of her. "Meilin, I'm sorry we didn't get more of a chance to be friends. I never wanted to argue with you, never wanted to fight you... I thought you gave me no choice, but I was wrong. I could've been nicer..."  
  
Meilin glared at her. "Humph!"  
  
Sakura turned to Li. "There's nothing to say, Li," she said clearly, "except... please remember me. I know I was just a bother to you, but you still stood by me and helped me. And... I admire that..."  
  
Li wanted to cry out that she was all wrong, that she meant *everything* to him, but his voice wouldn't come out.  
  
Her eyes lingered on him, or so he thought, before they turned to Madison. She said, "Tell him for me, will you?"  
  
Madison nodded. "Sakura..."  
  
Sakura turned to the Evil Card, and nodded. The Evil Card held out a scaly hand. Their surroundings shimmered, changing into a dark, haze filled open space.  
  
"What the..." Meilin began.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, eyes closed. Then, eyes open wide, she called, "Good Card, release and dispel!"  
  
The air around her shimmered, and a faint outline began appearing.  
  
Meilin sucked in her breath. "Only the *real* Cardcaptor can call on something without the wand..."  
  
The silhouette of an angel floated above Sakura, before showing itself as a beautiful celestial spirit, wings spread out, shimmering, sparkling. Purity and sweetness radiated from the figure.  
  
Li felt awed by the presence of the seraph, although he still didn't get what was happening. He glanced at Kero and Madison, who were staring at the angel.  
  
"Madison," Kero was saying, "The Good Card uses the soul of the Cardcaptor to take a shape. If that Card is so beautiful..."  
  
Madison smiled. "That's our Sakura. Her soul isn't tainted by any corruption, even after all she's been through..."  
  
Sakura turned, flashing a smile back at them, before she looked at the Good Card above her. It gave a slight nod, and Sakura called upon her wand, which grew to double the size of her wand before, more like a staff now.  
  
The Evil Card stepped forward, and Armageddon began.  
  
  
  
~END OF DESTINY WAITS FOR NO ONE, PART 1~  
  
  
  
(Venus163 sweatdrops as Sakura and Li are glaring at each other in the background)  
  
Just great! They're tied, and they're staring each other down.  
  
Well, you know reviews go to crescent87@hotmail.com . Send me any other good reads, I'm not really on top of Cardcaptor fics...  
  
PLEASE read the next part!  
  
(Venus163 gives Sakura and Li death glares)  
  
JUST PLAY ROCK PAPER SCISSORS AGAIN!!!  
  
Sakura smiles prettily. "Oh right! I never thought of that!"  
  
Li rubs his hands together. "Okay... Eight out of ten?"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
(Venus163 has tears running down her face)  
  
Sigh They'll never learn...  



	2. Chapter 02

~DESTINY WAITS FOR NO ONE- PART 2~  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
Sakura smiles at the reader(s). "Hello everyone! I beat Li, so I'm saying the Author's Notes now. If you want to know, Venus163 is over there, comforting him." She points into the corner.  
  
Li is sulking. "Humph!"  
  
(Venus163 is sweatdropping) Li, you get to say it for the last part...  
  
Sakura blushes. "He's so childish... Well, she doesn't own anything but the plot. This is with me and Li, set six years into the future from the series. She's only watched a couple English episodes, so there are bound to be mistakes in here. It's PG-PG13, I think PG. If they watched the show, then this is probably okay.  
  
"Reviews to crescent87@hotmail.com !"  
  
Sakura winks. "We left off when the final battle began... On with the story!"  
  
  
  
~DESTINY WAITS FOR NO ONE- PART 2~  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
Li watched, eyes wide, as a large, wicked scythe, larger than Sakura's staff, appeared in the Evil Card's hands.  
  
He turned towards Kero, who was groaning and had his face hidden in Madison's hair. "Oh no," he was saying over and over again.  
  
Li turned back to the battle and nearly gasped out loud. The Card had taken the scythe and was taking a swipe at Sakura's head.  
  
Her name tore from his lips unbidden. "Sakura!"  
  
CLANG!  
  
Kero let himself open his eyes, and nearly fainted in relief. Sakura was standing strong, her staff blocking the sharp blade of the scythe.   
  
CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! The battle continued. Sometimes it seemed as if the Evil Card was winning; other times it was Sakura. Kero had given up trying to hide and was flying restlessly, eyes glued to the battle.  
  
Li crawled over to Madison, who was clutching the hem of her dress. "Hey Madison!"  
  
She turned to him, face tearstained. "What is it, Li?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
She sighed. "I guess you deserve to know..."  
  
"You aren't telling him anything without telling me!" Meilin butted, pushing herself between Li and Madison.  
  
Madison stared at her. "You just don't understand, do you?"  
  
Meilin arrogantly answered, "Of course I understand! Sakura is just showing off. She knows she can win this, she's just pretending..."  
  
"Shut up, Meilin!" Madison cried out, eyes filled with tears. "You don't understand, you don't care!"  
  
Li stopped Meilin from shooting back a remark. Putting a hand on Madison's shoulder, he asked in a low voice, "What's going on?"  
  
Madison took a deep breath. "Before I tell you anything, I have to tell you what Sakura asked of me, now, or I won't be able to. Sakura... she..."  
  
Li waited for her to go on. "Sakura...?"  
  
"She loved... I mean, loves you."  
  
Li felt his mouth drop open. "Wh... What? She loves me?"  
  
Madison nodded. "Very, very much. But she didn't think she had a chance; she was sure you and Meilin was an item..."  
  
"We are," Meilin started to say, but Li cut her off, heart racing.  
  
"Madison," he said earnestly, "Are you serious? She... she really loves me?"  
  
Madison said nothing, just looked at Sakura. Li followed, his gaze traveling from Sakura to the Good Card. He remembered what Kero had said about the Good Card...  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Madison," Kero was saying, "The Good Card uses the soul of the Cardcaptor to take a shape. If that Card is so beautiful..."  
  
Madison smiled. "That's our Sakura. Her soul isn't tainted by any corruption, even after all she's been through..."  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
He stared at the angel, who was looking at Sakura below it. Abruptly, it turned around and gazed straight at him. The angel didn't have a mouth or nose, just two, large eyes. It turned away a split-second later, but it was enough for Li to have seen and felt the love in them.  
  
"She loves me..." He said more to himself than anyone.  
  
"What right has she..." started Meilin.  
  
"What's the rest of the story?" Li asked Madison, ignoring Meilin. He *had* to know.   
  
Madison lifelessly stared at the ground. "Sakura's going to die."  
  
It took a few moments for that to sink in, but when it did, Li immediately jumped up. "WHAT?" This was just perfect timing, since it was *after* he had found out that she loved him...  
  
Madison turned her gaze onto him. "According to Kero," she said softly, "The final battle of the Clow Cards would be between the Evil Card, the Good Card, and the Cardcaptor. If the Cardcaptor was willing to do anything to destroy the Evil Card, with the Good Card, he or she would be able to obliterate it... in exchange for his or her life..."  
  
Li felt fear clutch his heart, for the first time in his life. "S-Sakura?"  
  
"There's a small chance she might make it," Madison added, "but you must remember: the ultimate attack will have a large amount of power an arm's length away from her... there's no way she can survive it..."  
  
Li's attention went back to the battle. Sakura was tiring, he could see it. The Evil Card seemed to be nonchalantly fighting her.  
  
Then, everything seemed to stop.  
  
Sakura stood, breathing heavily, glaring at the Evil Card in front of her. The Evil Card stood, frozen, glowing red eyes watching Sakura.  
  
Li knew it was the calm before the storm.  
  
Sakura, his beautiful Sakura, held up her Staff. "Cardcaptor and Good Card... Unite!"  
  
The spirit above her suddenly plunged towards her. Light flashed. Li jumped, worry crashing down on him.  
  
"What's happening?" he demanded, catching Kero in his hand.  
  
Kero's eyes were dull. "The Ultimate Attack... the merging of the two most powerful forces ever, innocence and purity, to become the most powerful force of all time..."  
  
Li looked up to see light surround Sakura. They closed in on her as strands, as if they were petals hiding the center of a flower. Then, the petals of light moved apart, and Sakura stood up...  
  
Or Sakura and the Good Card merged.  
  
Beautiful, she was. It seemed to be an older Sakura, clothed in a flowing white gown with sewn-on Sakura blossoms. Her hair was longer, softer-looking, framing her face. Her large, emerald-green eyes looked sad, yet determined. The Staff, which had grown a foot or so more, lay lightly in her hands.  
  
Li turned to Kero for an answer, who belatedly finished his sentence: "...Love."  
  
The Evil Card held out his staff, which began glowing with black energy.  
  
The Power of Love, in Sakura's body, held out the Celestial Staff, vivid colors swirling together, yet not mixing, in the power that began to make the whole Staff glow.  
  
The Evil Card lunged at Love.  
  
Love lunged at the Evil Card.  
  
The two weapons clashed, light illuminated the whole area, and then everything was dark.  
  
  
  
~END OF DESTINY WAITS FOR NO ONE- PART 3~  
  
  
  
Sakura smiles. "So, did you like? Reviews to crescent87@hotmail.com !"  
  
(Madison enters)  
  
Sakura waves. "Hello Madison!"  
  
Madison smiles. "Wow, Venus163 let you say the Notes!"  
  
"So, what's so important?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Guess what? I..." Madison whispers the rest into Sakura's ear.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen. "No, seriously? You taped it? Wow! I have *got* to see this!"  
  
"I *so* want to see her face when she finds out!" Madison squeals.  
  
(They walk out)  



	3. Default Chapter Title

~DESTINY WAITS FOR NO ONE- PART 3~  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
Li looks seriously irritated. "Finally! Now it's *my* turn to say the Notes! Great!"  
  
He grins. "It's PG, she owns only the plot, she wants reviews to crescent87@hotmail.com , and this is set 6 years into the future from the TV series. There, that about sums it up, doesn't it?"  
  
He clears his throat. "Now, on with the story!"  
  
...  
  
"Ahem. Now on with the *story*!"  
  
...  
  
"AHEM. ON WITH THE STORY??!!"  
  
...  
  
"HELLO? THE STORY ALREADY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I ASKED, LIKE..."  
  
...~DESTINY WAITS FOR NO ONE- PART 3~  
  
Li sighs, crushed underneath all the capital letters that have fallen on him. "This is harder than it looks."  
  
  
  
For real...  
  
~DESTINY WAITS FOR NO ONE- PART 3~  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
When Li awoke, there was only one thought on his mind: "Sakura!"  
  
He scrambled up, realizing then that they were back in the park. The sun was just rising.  
  
Kero woke, and gently shook Madison, who woke also. Both looked haggard.  
  
Meilin was nowhere in sight, until Li noticed her curled up under a tree.  
  
"Meilin?" he said hesitantly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura," she sobbed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."  
  
Li wisely left her alone. He searched in the tall grass for a sign, any sign, that would tell him what had happened to her.  
  
He found it.  
  
Glinting in the sun. Pink. He leaned down and picked it up, along with something lying besides it. He stared at it inertly, not moving, until Madison and Kero came up behind him. Meilin wasn't far behind.  
  
"What is it, Li?" Madison asked softly.  
  
Li said nothing. He just turned around and revealed what he had found.  
  
They gasped.  
  
Li looked down at the materials in his hands. First, a small piece of the dress she had been wearing, before she had merged with the Good Card. Although smeared with dirt, he handled it carefully.  
  
The second item... was her wand when it had been small, necklace sized... burnt and broken.  
  
"She... She's gone," he said huskily, voice stuck in his throat. "She left me... We didn't even get to say good-bye..."  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
Then, the wind began to blow.  
  
Li whirled around, eyes widening, his secret tears disappearing. Pieces of paper began whirling around in perfect order encircling a small area. Then, he realized with a start that the pieces of paper weren't paper at all.  
  
THEY WERE CARDS.  
  
One by one a light came off of them, shooting into the ground in their center. He had *always* been there whenever she went card capturing. He had fallen in love with her at first sight, though he didn't know it. He had watched her capture them with the excuse that she was a novice, that she had needed his help...  
  
The light, hazy figures appeared above their respective cards. He recognized them all: Water, Power, Fight, Thunder, Jump...   
  
The light fused together to become a mess of white light. Then, the cards all fell to the ground, the light slowly fading away...  
  
Li stared at the figure that stood before him. She was real, he wasn't imagining it...  
  
"Sakura..." he said hoarsely.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at him. "We won," she said clearly.  
  
Before Li could move, Kero and Madison were with her.  
  
"Sakura! You're alright!" Madison squealed.  
  
"Alright, Sakura! You did it!" Kero said like his regular, hyper self.  
  
"Sakura...?"  
  
Li watched his angel as she turned to a shameful Meilin. "Yes Meilin?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry for being so mean, I... I was jealous of you and Li. I...I just didn't know..." she trailed off, staring at the ground.  
  
"It's okay, Meilin," she said sweetly. "You didn't mean to. You were confused, you needed someone to blame. But put the past aside. Forget the last six years. Let's be friends."  
  
They smiled at each other.   
  
Sakura suddenly held her head, and began to fall.  
  
Racing towards her, Li pushed through them and caught her in his arms. "Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded, smiling. "I'll be fine."  
  
Li, from the corner of his eye, watched Kero, Madison, *and* Meilin sneak off, smiles on their faces. "Um..."  
  
"Li..." Sakura began.  
  
Li interrupted her. He would just *die* if he didn't know. "Sakura," he blurted, "do you love me?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Um, Li..."  
  
"Please, Sakura, I need to know," he urged her gently.  
  
"I... Yes, Li. I love you," she answered, shamefully trying to slip out of his arms.  
  
Li felt a big smile, a big, *genuine* smile, spread across his face. He lightly caressed her cheek with his hand. She looked up at him in surprise.  
  
He whispered, "I love you, Sakura."  
  
Her face was emotionless for a couple moments. Li was about to panic, when the most beautiful smile in the world lit up her already beautiful face. "You love me..." she whispered.  
  
Li said nothing, just leaned down and kissed her. He had been waiting for this kiss for as long as he could remember, ever since the 3rd grade...  
  
And it was well worth the wait.  
  
He pulled away slightly, face red, but smiling at her.  
  
She smiled back, and he nearly melted. Trying hard to seem strong, he tightened his arms around her.  
  
"You know what, Li?" Sakura said suddenly, in such a soft, sweet voice that it made him shiver.  
  
"What, Sakura?" he replied.  
  
"You know what I said about destiny waiting for no one?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, shuddering. Memories of that battle flooded his mind, and he pulled her closer, assuring himself that she was still there.  
  
"I'm glad it didn't wait for me," she said, giving him a light kiss on the lips.   
  
"Why not?" Li asked, surprised. He *knew* that she hated to fight...  
  
"Because, Li... my destiny is *you*."  
  
Li melted.  
  
  
  
~END OF DESTINY WAITS FOR NO ONE- PART 3~  
  
  
  
Li is all bandaged up. "Hey, everyone," he says in a sarcastic voice. "Have fun reading the story?"  
  
He sighs. "Reviews to crescent87@hotmail.com . Also good reads. She hopes you enjoyed it. There."  
  
Sakura and Madison enter, giggling over Madison's video camera.  
  
Li asks curiously, "Hey girls, what's so funny?"  
  
Sakura giggles. "Let's show Li, Madison!"  
  
Madison nods. "Okay!"  
  
They bring the video camera over to him, and all three of them are silent for a few moments, watching, and then suddenly, they begin laughing.  
  
Sakura clutches her side. "Get it?"  
  
Li is in pain, but still laughs. "Ha! And Madison taped this?"  
  
Madison strikes a pose. "Of course! Who else would catch *Meilin* dressed in a *puke green* dinosaur costume?"  
  
SLAM!  
  
"What?"  
  
They all jump, and look up.  
  
Sakura gasps. "Meilin!"  
  
Meilin is dressed in the costume, the dinosaur head hanging down her back from her neck.  
  
Meilin roars, "ARGH! GIVE THAT TO ME RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
Madison shakes her head. "No, Meilin. I taped it, you let me! I was right there..."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Li takes Sakura's hand. "Psst, Sakura! Let's go!"  
  
They sneak out.  
  
"I'll go now..." Madison says, turning around for Li and Sakura... to find them gone...   
  
She sweatdrops. "...with you... guys..."  
  
(Kero and Venus163 barge in)  
  
"Madison!" Kero yells. "RUN!"  
  
She runs.  
  
Meilin screams, "AH! I'LL GET YOU!"  
  
(Venus163 starts dialing the phone)   
  
What's the number of the mental institute, Kero?  
  
Kero points at a number imprinted on the back of Meilin's back. "There. 555-5555... Wait a minute! That paper, it says 'The Clow Mental Institute, for psychotic patients that need help, such as this real patient, Meilin... MEILIN?!"  
  
(Venus163 slowly backs away from Meilin, with Kero)  
  
This is bad.  
  
"Yeah, it is, Venus163..."  
  
Meilin blinks. "Hey, you guys..."  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
AAAHHH!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

~DESTINY WAITS FOR NO ONE- PART 2~  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
Sakura smiles at the reader(s). "Hello everyone! I beat Li, so I'm saying the Author's Notes now. If you want to know, Venus163 is over there, comforting him." She points into the corner.  
  
Li is sulking. "Humph!"  
  
(Venus163 is sweatdropping) Li, you get to say it for the last part...  
  
Sakura blushes. "He's so childish... Well, she doesn't own anything but the plot. This is with me and Li, set six years into the future from the series. She's only watched a couple English episodes, so there are bound to be mistakes in here. It's PG-PG13, I think PG. If they watched the show, then this is probably okay.  
  
"Reviews to crescent87@hotmail.com !"  
  
Sakura winks. "We left off when the final battle began... On with the story!"  
  
  
  
~DESTINY WAITS FOR NO ONE- PART 2~  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
Li watched, eyes wide, as a large, wicked scythe, larger than Sakura's staff, appeared in the Evil Card's hands.  
  
He turned towards Kero, who was groaning and had his face hidden in Madison's hair. "Oh no," he was saying over and over again.  
  
Li turned back to the battle and nearly gasped out loud. The Card had taken the scythe and was taking a swipe at Sakura's head.  
  
Her name tore from his lips unbidden. "Sakura!"  
  
CLANG!  
  
Kero let himself open his eyes, and nearly fainted in relief. Sakura was standing strong, her staff blocking the sharp blade of the scythe.   
  
CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! The battle continued. Sometimes it seemed as if the Evil Card was winning; other times it was Sakura. Kero had given up trying to hide and was flying restlessly, eyes glued to the battle.  
  
Li crawled over to Madison, who was clutching the hem of her dress. "Hey Madison!"  
  
She turned to him, face tearstained. "What is it, Li?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
She sighed. "I guess you deserve to know..."  
  
"You aren't telling him anything without telling me!" Meilin butted, pushing herself between Li and Madison.  
  
Madison stared at her. "You just don't understand, do you?"  
  
Meilin arrogantly answered, "Of course I understand! Sakura is just showing off. She knows she can win this, she's just pretending..."  
  
"Shut up, Meilin!" Madison cried out, eyes filled with tears. "You don't understand, you don't care!"  
  
Li stopped Meilin from shooting back a remark. Putting a hand on Madison's shoulder, he asked in a low voice, "What's going on?"  
  
Madison took a deep breath. "Before I tell you anything, I have to tell you what Sakura asked of me, now, or I won't be able to. Sakura... she..."  
  
Li waited for her to go on. "Sakura...?"  
  
"She loved... I mean, loves you."  
  
Li felt his mouth drop open. "Wh... What? She loves me?"  
  
Madison nodded. "Very, very much. But she didn't think she had a chance; she was sure you and Meilin was an item..."  
  
"We are," Meilin started to say, but Li cut her off, heart racing.  
  
"Madison," he said earnestly, "Are you serious? She... she really loves me?"  
  
Madison said nothing, just looked at Sakura. Li followed, his gaze traveling from Sakura to the Good Card. He remembered what Kero had said about the Good Card...  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Madison," Kero was saying, "The Good Card uses the soul of the Cardcaptor to take a shape. If that Card is so beautiful..."  
  
Madison smiled. "That's our Sakura. Her soul isn't tainted by any corruption, even after all she's been through..."  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
He stared at the angel, who was looking at Sakura below it. Abruptly, it turned around and gazed straight at him. The angel didn't have a mouth or nose, just two, large eyes. It turned away a split-second later, but it was enough for Li to have seen and felt the love in them.  
  
"She loves me..." He said more to himself than anyone.  
  
"What right has she..." started Meilin.  
  
"What's the rest of the story?" Li asked Madison, ignoring Meilin. He *had* to know.   
  
Madison lifelessly stared at the ground. "Sakura's going to die."  
  
It took a few moments for that to sink in, but when it did, Li immediately jumped up. "WHAT?" This was just perfect timing, since it was *after* he had found out that she loved him...  
  
Madison turned her gaze onto him. "According to Kero," she said softly, "The final battle of the Clow Cards would be between the Evil Card, the Good Card, and the Cardcaptor. If the Cardcaptor was willing to do anything to destroy the Evil Card, with the Good Card, he or she would be able to obliterate it... in exchange for his or her life..."  
  
Li felt fear clutch his heart, for the first time in his life. "S-Sakura?"  
  
"There's a small chance she might make it," Madison added, "but you must remember: the ultimate attack will have a large amount of power an arm's length away from her... there's no way she can survive it..."  
  
Li's attention went back to the battle. Sakura was tiring, he could see it. The Evil Card seemed to be nonchalantly fighting her.  
  
Then, everything seemed to stop.  
  
Sakura stood, breathing heavily, glaring at the Evil Card in front of her. The Evil Card stood, frozen, glowing red eyes watching Sakura.  
  
Li knew it was the calm before the storm.  
  
Sakura, his beautiful Sakura, held up her Staff. "Cardcaptor and Good Card... Unite!"  
  
The spirit above her suddenly plunged towards her. Light flashed. Li jumped, worry crashing down on him.  
  
"What's happening?" he demanded, catching Kero in his hand.  
  
Kero's eyes were dull. "The Ultimate Attack... the merging of the two most powerful forces ever, innocence and purity, to become the most powerful force of all time..."  
  
Li looked up to see light surround Sakura. They closed in on her as strands, as if they were petals hiding the center of a flower. Then, the petals of light moved apart, and Sakura stood up...  
  
Or Sakura and the Good Card merged.  
  
Beautiful, she was. It seemed to be an older Sakura, clothed in a flowing white gown with sewn-on Sakura blossoms. Her hair was longer, softer-looking, framing her face. Her large, emerald-green eyes looked sad, yet determined. The Staff, which had grown a foot or so more, lay lightly in her hands.  
  
Li turned to Kero for an answer, who belatedly finished his sentence: "...Love."  
  
The Evil Card held out his staff, which began glowing with black energy.  
  
The Power of Love, in Sakura's body, held out the Celestial Staff, vivid colors swirling together, yet not mixing, in the power that began to make the whole Staff glow.  
  
The Evil Card lunged at Love.  
  
Love lunged at the Evil Card.  
  
The two weapons clashed, light illuminated the whole area, and then everything was dark.  
  
  
  
~END OF DESTINY WAITS FOR NO ONE- PART 3~  
  
  
  
Sakura smiles. "So, did you like? Reviews to crescent87@hotmail.com !"  
  
(Madison enters)  
  
Sakura waves. "Hello Madison!"  
  
Madison smiles. "Wow, Venus163 let you say the Notes!"  
  
"So, what's so important?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Guess what? I..." Madison whispers the rest into Sakura's ear.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen. "No, seriously? You taped it? Wow! I have *got* to see this!"  
  
"I *so* want to see her face when she finds out!" Madison squeals.  
  
(They walk out)  



End file.
